The 28th Hunger Games (SYOT)
by SketchedFlowers
Summary: The 28th annual Hunger Games are soon to begin, and the reapings need to take place. Send in your own tribute to battle against other readers' tributes to the death in the arena! ((SYOT open))
1. Intro

Hi! I'm Roxy, if you didn't know that yet. Here I'll be doing a Hunger Games SYOT (Send Your Own Tribute) story. After these few sentences, I'll put the basic stuff. Or mostly basic. Whatever. First, a few rules:

 **1\. Do NOT make your tribute OP (Over-Powered). I hate it when people do that. If you do make your tribute OP, they will not be used and will be replaced by my own if I don't get another.**

 **2\. Do NOT give your tribute superpowers.**

 **3\. If you do make your tribute well-rounded, please be realistic. If they're good at everything, it's not as fun.**

 **4\. Again, please be realistic with your tributes.**

 **5\. You may send in up to three tributes.**

 **6\. Not all the tributes will die at the hands of other tributes. Some will die by the gamemakers' surprises in the arena, while others might just accidentally eat nightlock.**

 **7\. I will not accept your tribute if you do not space out your submission like I have done with the guidelines. If it is all one big paragraph, I will not accept it.**

I think that pretty much covers it. Here's the guidelines to the tributes:

 **Name** (First and last, middle is not required)

 **Any nicknames**

 **Age**

 **Gender**

 **District**

 **Family**

 **Token**

 **Personality**

 **Appearence**

 **Reaped/Volunteered**

 **Reaction/Reasoning**

 **Romantic Interests** (girl/boyfriend, crush, or none)

 **Interview Outfit**

 **Interview Strategy**

 **Games Strategy**

 **Strengths**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Weapon(s)**

 **Preferred Training Score**

 **Preferred Death**

 **Allies** (as in, will they have any?)

 **Preferred Allies**

 **Confidence Level** (on a scale of 1 to 10)

 **Backstory** (What should I know to include about them?)

 **Any other details I should know**

That pretty much covers it. Sorry it's a bit long of a list, but I want to represent your characters as best I can. Also, I would like it if someone could make mentors and/or escorts for the tributes, as I find them somewhat difficult to make. Thanks. Send in your tributes via PM or review, I will accept either. I will probably post a review as an example of how to do this.

May the odds be ever in your favor,

~Roxy


	2. Intro (Part 2)

Hey guys! I'm posting another section of this to show which tributes we have so far, as well as explain the sponsoring stuff.

Here are the tributes so far:

 **District 1** **Male: Zircon Spodumene  
**

 **District 1 Female: Galica Vernese** **(CyanoticNightmare)**

* * *

 **District 2 Male:** **Roshan DuMarquis (ilovefinnick)**

 **District 2 Female: *Reserved for Emmeline C. Thornbrooke*  
**

* * *

 **District 3 Male: Tesla (Tez) Minut (HufflePuffleJay)  
**

 **District 3 Female:**

* * *

 **District 4 Male:**

 **District 4 Female: Charaden Kamdiaf (thepencilunleashed)**

* * *

 **District 5 Male: Neos Pateras (thepencilunleashed)  
**

 **District 5 Female: Nova Chambers (AstrisDreams)  
**

* * *

 **District 6 Male: Romulus (Rom) Flare (ilovefinnick)  
**

 **District 6 Female: Avegla Fille (thepencilunleashed)  
**

* * *

 **District 7 Male:**

 **District 7 Female: Sienna (Sisi) Morris (CyanoticNightmare)**

* * *

 **District 8 Male:**

 **District 8 Female: Kinley (Kin) Argen (HufflePuffleJay)  
**

* * *

 **District 9 Male:**

 **District 9 Female:**

* * *

 **District 10 Male: Nathanial (Nathan) Wolowitz** **(CyanoticNightmare)**

 **District 10 Female: Dakota Reidar (Reddun)  
**

* * *

 **District 11 Male:**

 **District 11 Female:**

* * *

 **District 12 Male: Caleb Beers (SAM)  
**

 **District 12 Female: Aura Blazar (Hilariaudrastyles)  
**

* * *

Okay, I'll update the list when I get new tributes. Now onto the Mentors and Escorts!:

 **District 1 Escort: Aubrey River (ilovefinnick)  
**

 **District 1 Mentor: Pearl Glint (ilovefinnick)  
**

* * *

 **District 2 Escort:  
**

 **District 2 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 3 Escort:  
**

 **District 3 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 4 Escort: Myrtle Klamm  
**

 **District 4 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 5 Escort:  
**

 **District 5 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 6 Escort:  
**

 **District 6 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 7 Escort:  
**

 **District 7 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 8 Escort:  
**

 **District 8 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 9 Escort:  
**

 **District 9 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 10 Escort:  
**

 **District 10 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 11 Escort: Cornelia Grove  
**

 **District 11 Mentor:**

* * *

 **District 12 Escort: Edward Charles (SAM)  
**

 **District 12 Mentor: Sapphire Turner (SAM)  
**

* * *

Kinda bare right now, but I hope to get some more soon. Now for sponsor stuff. You can send in stuff to tributes with points you earn from doing certain things. Here's a list of what you can do to get points:

 **Follow - 8**

 **Favorite - 8**

 **Send in a Tribute - 12 points per tribute**

 **Send in a Mentor/Escort - 10 points**

 **Review - 5 points per review** (Requirements: The review has to be an _actual_ review, not something like "cool" or "update")

* * *

I think that covers it. Here's a list of what you can send, and how much it costs:

 **Medicine - 15 points** (specify what kind of medicine you want to send)

 **Bread - 3 points** (you can choose which district the bread is from if you want, otherwise it'll be from the tribute's district)

 **Large amount of food - 6 points**

 **Water - 4 points**

 **Sleeping bag - 8 points**

 **Rope - 5 points**

 **Dagger, staff, axe, or throwing stars - 10 points  
**

 **Trident or sword - 20 points**


End file.
